Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Pyria was bored out of her mind. She was no longer ill, in fact, she felt better than ever. Yet, finding anything to do was quite hard, and it was irritating her. 01:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) It had been almost five moons since Kopano had betrothed himself. The large black tom sighed making his way to the ginger and white molly, "would you like to join me on a walk?" He asked her, his yellow eyes gaze soft.Kopano meant to show his soft side to her to show her he wasn't all bad, most of him yes but not all. Marna sat outside the nursery, an empty nursery at that. She had grown tired of her brother's tireless games. Killing any tom she even found remotely kind and sweet. There were Clan cats here maybe she could try once again? — Ryewhisker 01:59, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hrydx rolled her eyes as Amazon commented on her attacking style. "You're so much like your mother. Your battling style is weak. You need to grow stronger." 02:04, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Pyria raised her skull from the dusty earth, glancing over at Kopano. Walk? She felt a bit hesitant to hunt with him, wondering if he'd do something awful to her, perhaps even kill her. But she'd do anything to please the higher ranks, so they'd have mercy on her...that, and she was technically his mate. "...Sure." Slowly, the diluted molly rose to her paws. 02:06, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Kopano les the way silently sensing her distrust in him. He needed to prove himself to her..but how? The massive tom bowed his head thoughtfully before speaking. His feet slowed as he tries to sum his words together. "Pyria, I'd..um like it if you'd move in my den with me?" He told her, more like a question wanting her approval more than anything. His yelow eyes fixed on hers. His gaze was yearning but also unsure. Would she dismiss him? Marna stood before leaving camp making her way through their territory to the Amazons. Maybe she'd stay with them a while. — Ryewhisker 02:17, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Pyra felt her stomach twist up in knots. Move into his den? She had forgotten about that, recalling how she had told him she'd move in with him later on. It was 'later on' now, right? Putting it off even further would make her feel terrible, even though she didn't feel like she was ready. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. "..I-I guess..." 02:23, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Kopano felt a sigh of relief leave his lips, a very audible sigh of relief. The black leader turned scenting the air, Marna was near. He couldn't bother with her right. He glanced back at Pyria a small smile tugging at his lips. He was falling for this she-cat. A molly that had been horrified to even be betrothed to him. "Feeling better?" He asked her as he made his way through the bracken. — Ryewhisker 02:30, September 19, 2016 (UTC) The diluted molly nodded slowly, following just behind the tom at a collected pace. "Much better now, thank you for asking." She was glad to be able to get out and walk about now, when she was ill, she felt like doing nothing. She had been forced to sleep most of the days, and it killed her. 02:36, September 19, 2016 (UTC) He nodded his welcome to her, his yellow gaze glancing back at her. "It was quite the er, cold." He finished. The black tom felt a memory knawing at the back of his mind. He stopped eyed narrowing and a low growl in his chest. The memory of his father, the abuse he was put through but yet he was turning into his father. He shook the memory away, continuing to walk. — Ryewhisker 03:01, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hirondelle lurked by the ScorchClan border. --' ' 04:16, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Pyria simply nodded slowly, not sure how to respond, so she kept on walking at her slow pace. She glanced around on occasion, until Kopano's growl threw her off guard. She 'raised a brow' without a word, not sure if she should ask him about that. But, after a few moments of thought, she decided she might as well. "...did you smell something?" 21:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Kopano shook his head. "No, sorry." He answered. The black tom trudged forward his gaze ahead. If his dark past came to bite him in the flank later then he'd have to find a way to get rid if it. "Just a..memory." He muttered. — Ryewhisker 02:12, September 20, 2016 (UTC) "Mh...sounds like a bad one." She continud to walk, glancing around at the trees and other flora, watching as a bee floated from flower to flower. She watched it with faint interest before letting her gaze drift over to something else. 20:55, September 21, 2016 (UTC) "Sure, I guess." He paused. "I've heard some old tales about how I'm such a monster." He commented. "What kinda tales are going around these days?" He knew Marna's tale of him killing her lover was still fresh. — Ryewhisker 04:18, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Tut was feeling awfully ill, especially in his crooked paw....well, if that made any sense. He hadn't eaten in days, and could hardly walk. Infection? He had a fever now, after taking a nasty fall and landing awkwardly on that twistped paw of his...Nefertiti, who was actually expecting kits, had fallen terribly ill. No longer was the beautiful molly so beautiful, rather tired and unmoving, her...er, skin, ungroomed. She was dying. 20:52, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Berenice was feeling weak and tired, she'd been sleeping most of the days.--- Cleopatra was feeling as nasty as ever.--- Ramses, too, was tired... staring at his dashing reflection in puddles no longer made him happy. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:08, September 26, 2016 (UTC) The smell of death...it was already lurking in Tut's nose, but he did not get up, rather he just lay there. It felt like he was slowly baking in the sun...what a way to go, frying in an oven...well, technically, it was infection that was getting him, not an oven.---- Nefertiti could fight no more...so she died. 23:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Ramses, realizing his beloved Nerfertiti had died, passed away as well.--- Berenice struggled to hold on against the warm sleep overcoming her. She didn't want to die, but it was so much better than the pain she was in right now.--- Cleopatra saw Berenice dying and snarled viciously. How pathetic. The she-cat poised to kill Berenice, but before she could bite down, she collapsed and fell dead into the grass.--- Berenice died too. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:14, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Wait...he wasn't in an oven? Oh, right, he was under the sun...felt like an oven, that oven his twolegs always made that stuff in...pie, right? Yeah, that was what it was called...wait, why was everyone dead? Tut glanced around weakly before resting his head on the ground, sighing, and letting Anubis guide him to the afterlife. 23:16, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Bastet also visited the Egyptians. She took Cleopatra to the afterlife, gently and carefully, having grown quite fond of her little minion. However, thee would always be more to come, and Bastet had lived too long to care about any mortal cat too deeply. She didn't care for the others, so she left them for some other deity to take them. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:19, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Taraheke sheltered somewhere outside DarkClan borders, and in the morning, after realizing that she had indeed escaped, went off to find some food. ---- Hirondelle padded away from the ScorchClan boder: she'd just had a talk with her mother, who had told her that Flashdusk had born kits. I'm happy for her. --' ' 01:23, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Lapis wondered silently if she'd ever see Topaz or her two other kits again, resting her head on her paws as she sat beside her mate and only daughter. -- Derby, being bored, casually rested herself on the ground, allowing the sun to warm her fur. 01:37, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Scenting a squirrel, Taraheke ran off in its direction, not really caring about the noise she was making. I'll get you1 Spying it eating a chestnut - it hadn't been scared off yet - the former DarkClan trainee crept up to it. --' ' 02:33, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Kopano walked back into camp after hunting. The massive black leader shrugged the worries off his mind that Pyria had been ignoring him. Maybe she wasn't? "Pyria," the tom greeted his mate. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Her poor hunting skill - as she hadn't been well-trained in the aspect - was noticeable, as the squirrel hard Taraheke and started to run off. "Fox-dung!" the young cat hissed, before haring after it. ---- Hirondelle heard Taraheke from the distance. Well, some cat's missed their prey... --' ' 19:23, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Marna had left camp for a bit and had heard Taraheke faintly and decided to investigate. The tortoiseshell molly made her way through the forest towards her loud voice. “Might wanna be quieter.” She told the cat. “Also here thought you might need this,” she tossed a squirrel across the clearing to land at her feet. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:44, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Taraheke lost the squirrel, and screeched to a halt as a squirrel was tossed her way. She turned, seeing Marna. "Uhh... thanks, I guess?" She then ran off, picking up the squirrel and taking it with her: at this point, she was a little worried about a DarkClan cat finding her and taking her back. --' ' 19:52, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Marna called after the dark tabby she-cat. "Hey, wait!" She called, pale eyes soft. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:18, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Taraheke paused, and laid the squirrel on the ground. "What?" --' ' 21:49, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Kopano left his den, amber eyes going to Pyria's den. Maybe he could get a walk with her? He'd spent more time with her than usual and had actually developed some unusual feelings for her. Marna had spent the night out of camp. Again. The tortoiseshell she-cat was now hunting a vole. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:54, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Pyria sat calmly in her den, collected per usual as she mindlessly rapsed her tongue over her white paws. Things were going well for the she-cat, she was healthy once more, and hadn't been ill in what felt like weeks. She was thankful that it wasn't freezing either, she couldn't stand the cold. 03:48, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Kopano finally decided on it. "Pyria?" His voice was filled with fondness for the molly. "Do you wanna come hunting with me?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:54, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Pyria glanced outside of her den in faint surprise. "Oh, um, sure." She responded quickly, heaving herself to her paws to shake out her shoft yet thick pelt. She stepped outside of her den, pace smooth as she approached the tom. 03:56, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Kopano smiled softly at her, eyes actually lighting up with the findness that was heard in his voice. 'How'd you sleep?" He asked. Brianna had left camp and was hunting with Marna. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:02, November 25, 2016 (UTC) "Fine, I suppose. I'm not sick of freezing, so that's good." Pyria grunted softly, keeping a steady pace as she tasted the air. She was just thankful that her horrible family was no longer around. 04:08, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Kopano smiled at this. "it has gotten cooler lately, huh." He commented. "What do you like to do?" He asked, trying to make sure that it wasn't all about him. No, it was all about her. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:25, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Like to do? Pyria thought for a moment before shrugging. Work, that was all she did, that was all she had ever done, all she ever knew. "I don't know...hunt, I guess." 04:30, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Taraheke trotted around, avoiding the DarkClan border. She wouldn't go near it... not for a while, anyway. The dark tabby then went after a vole. --' ' 04:38, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Kopano nodded before going to the next question. "Hm..how about your favorte prey?" He questioned. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:42, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Really, she ate whatever she could get her paws on. There was no time for pick-and-choose: you were thankful for whatever you could get. "...I suppose I do like robin quite a bit." 04:44, November 25, 2016 (UTC) That sent Kopano's head into overdrive. He'd catch her a big, juicy robin then. "Wait here," he said before climbing a tree to catch a nice looking robin. After a big struggle and almost falling from the tree he caught the robin and brought it down to her. With a very fond look he spoke, "I caught you something," he said puffing out feathers. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) "Oh." Pyria rapidly blinked her eyes in surprise. Where did he...? No time to ask questions... "Th-Thank you." 04:53, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Kopano smiled and nodded. "You can have it, I'm not hungry." He told her dropping it at her paws. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:56, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Nodding slowly, Pyria hesitantly lowered herself to the ground, cautiously eating the catch Kopano made for her. 04:57, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Kopano watched her for a minute before staring off waiting for her to finish. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:02, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Upon finishing, Pyria buried her prey, licking the blood stains from her paws before moving on. "Shall we continue our hunt?" 05:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Kopano smiled. "Of course, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" He questioned. Kaisa lay under a oak tree, the pale sunlight filtering lightly through the trees leaves onto her swollen belly. The queen was nearing the end of her term and would be kitting soon. Any day now. Her mate, a black tom named Kito, made his way to her with a hare in his muscualr jaws. The medium-sized loner had been working on finding a place they could settle for their kits. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:10, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Rainy smiled to herself. Ashflame is the best. She hoped they could meet again soon. -Attack cat Yarrowwhisker was getting lost again, this time near the edge of her territory... A noise. She heard it quickly and pricked her ears - who? -- Lapis frowned - she knew who this cat was. Topaz, get out of here, she thought, narrowing her eyes and pouncing, striking Yarrowwhisker's flank before realizing that this wasn't Topaz...she knew it immediately and backed away, internal terror screaming at her. 19:15, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Taraheke was now a full-grown cat: her dark tabby fur sleek, the same shade as her mother's fur once was. She was more confident now, but she still feared DarkClan, for obvious reasons. She'd never go back there again... but now, the other, more friendly Clans were becoming appealing. ---- Hirondelle woke up, feeling a little bit groggy. Bleh. --' ' 21:02, December 28, 2016 (UTC) She could've sworn she - oh, okay, so that's who you are. The orange tabby narrowed her eyes at Lapis. "Why aren't you attacking me?" she growled, keeping her amber eyes locked with the blue ones in front of her. "Explain, please - and why do you look so terrified?" -- Immediately the blue-gray loner froze, flattening her ears. "Because...you're Yarrow." The same one, I know it's her, I would know it anywhere, anytime. You look all too similar to your father, Yarrow. Where is your brother - would he remember me? 22:15, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Then again, that was what Hirondelle had been feeling for the past few days. She knew why, though - she couldn't deny that when she looked into a puddle, her belly was ever so slightly swollen. Hirondelle wasn't ready for kits... and she was worried that she'd be terrible at it. Also, she'd be raising them alone, as their father was only a friend of Hirondelle, nothing more. She wasn't going to tell him the truth - he'd hate her for it. --' ' 01:18, December 29, 2016 (UTC) "Who the heck is Yarrow?" the orange tabby asked, her eyebrows raising in suspicion. "Who're you, for all I care?" -- Lapis sighed. "You don't remember me. I'm so, so sorry, my daughter." -- Her eyes widened and her fur rose. "What?!" -- "I remember your birth," the loner murmured, her eyes closing. "You went with your brother - his name was Juniper. You'd stayed with me until I could wean you. I'm so sorry, Yarrow..." 01:30, December 29, 2016 (UTC)